1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool having an extendible magnet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tools, such as the screw drivers comprise a driving stem extended from a handle. The driving stem may be magnetized for attracting the fasteners dropped in a deep portion that may not be easily fetched by the user. However, the driving stem may not be extended to a longer length such that the engagement of the driving stem into the deep portion is limited by the length of the driving stem.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.